1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additives which are useful as dispersants and detergents in lubricating oils. In particular, this invention is directed toward additives prepared by reacting a polyamine with a cyclic carbonate and then reacting the resulting intermediate with an alkenyl or alkyl succinic anhydride. The novel additives of this invention have been found to possess dispersancy and detergency properties when employed in a lubricating oil. These additives are also useful as detergents and dispersants in fuels.
2. Prior Art
Alkenyl or alkyl succinimides have been previously modified with alkylene oxides to produce poly(oxyalkylene)hydroxy derivatives thereof. These alkylene oxide treated succinimides are taught as additives for lubricating oils (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,373,111 and 3,367,943).